


A Miraculous Summer With Marinette Dupain-Cheng

by rosemarie03



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrien Has a Crush on Marinette, Adrien's mom isn't dead, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Arts Camp, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Bass player!Nino, Gabriel sucks less, Gen, Graphic designer!Alya, OOC, Painter!Marinette, Photographer!Adrien, Photography, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemarie03/pseuds/rosemarie03
Summary: Adrien ends up attending a summer arts program, called Miraculous,  in hopes to improve his photography. While he's there he befriends a bass player and a graphic designer. Though his hopes for a normal summer crumple when the girl he's inlo- his crush shows up in his visual arts lesson, when Adrien believed he would never see her again.  With the help of his new friends Adrien attempts to win her heart.





	

How and why was she _so_ beautiful? Adrien had only seen her briefly in the halls and stairwells, and yet knew that she was the most beautiful girl to ever walk the halls of Collège Françoise Dupont.

She being Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was a year ahead Adrien in school but was the same age. Despite this, she always seemed to be an enigma to Adrien and the other teens in his year. None of them knew her personally (according to Lila that wasn’t the case), her bold and radiant personality made her too intimidating to approach. Instead the underclassmen watched her from afar completely and utterly in awe at her very being. How was it possible that she maintained a perfect academic career, while simultaneously running a clothing repair company she had opened two years ago. As well as helping her parents in the family owned bakery, this plus having a booming social life, and being her class president? Her assumed perfection made her practically worshiped by the entirety of the Collège. Adrien was just another one of the dozens of boys, and girls, who had a immoral crush on the amazing girl and was simply infatuated by her. So those brief moments that he and Marinette breathed the same air or were diagonal of each other on the steps, had to be the highlight of Adrien’s week. Occasionally she would look up and meet his eyes and _smile_. That same smile would haunt Adrien’s dreams for weeks to come.

As the end of the year approached the students of Collège Françoise Dupont were hyper aware that the beloved Marinette would be leaving, for this would be her final year. Many decided to gather the courage to reveal their affections to Marinette, or just talk to her in general. Adrien was not one of them. Even though he had spent most of his life with a camera following him and constantly being the center of attention, Adrien was rather shy. In fact he preferred to be the one behind the camera, capturing beauty, preserving it for the future. Soon May turned to June and the troisième became more engrossed in their studies preparing for the final exams, as well as entrance exams they would be taking soon. The halls were constantly filled with the murmur of the latest gossip regarding which school would be attended by the future graduates. A popular rumor was that Marinette would be attending school abroad in the UK. Of course there wasn’t any actual proof of this, it just made more sense then the theory she would be skipping Lycée and heading to Lycée Pros because of her extreme talent.

Eventually June came to an end and the whole school was anxious to leave. With the temperature climbing, the stuffy classrooms became unbearable. As well as the amount of skin Marinette was showing with her flowing skirts, that were obviously made by her gifted hands.

One thing that also became annoying was Chloe’s continuous hounding for him to ask Marinette out, or at least manage to stay hi, and not stand there like a idiot. Of course because of this Adrien avoided his childhood friend like the plague. With three days left in the school year Adrien was ready to leave for New York to visit his mother, so his mind wasn’t focused on avoiding Chloe. The blonde used Adrien’s distracted mind against him and set up the perfect opportunity for him to be alone with the legendary Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

That’s how Adrien found himself locked in the art room, during his lunch period, with a certain blue eyed girl. Said girl didn’t seem to mind the situation and was immersed in a portfolio that belonged to another student. The stream of light that poured into the room from the open window gave Marinette’s shoulder length hair a blue tinge. The slight flush on her cheeks from the room’s heat, made her faint freckles stand out on her pale skin. Her eyes were bright with mirth, a picture of perfection. Adrien gulped and his green eyes tried to focus anywhere but on the gorgeous girl in front of him. After each attempt, within seconds his eyes were once again glued to her petite figure that was graced with lovely curves, displayed by her tight white blouse and apple red skirt.

“Are you gonna stop staring at me anytime soon?”

Adrien jumped and his eyes snapped up to meet her bright blue ones.

“Not that I’m upset, it’s just we’ve been here for twenty-seven minutes and you’ve stood in the same position staring at me the entire time. I get that we're not friends and upperclassmen can be scary, but I’m pretty sure i’m the least intimidating person on campus.” The raven haired girl laughed and pushed up from the table she leaned against.

”Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Your Adrien right?” She stalked over and stuck out a pink nailed hand.

Adrien Agreste, son of Gabriel and Tamiera Agreste, world renowned supermodel, at the age of 14, was dead. There was no other way to describe the emotional overload and abrupt end of all mental functions that he had just experienced. His eyes widened and he stared at Marinette in confusion and shock. She knew who he was? _How_? What did this mean? Was this a sign? Maybe one day they _would_ get married and have two, no three kids!

Oblivious to her affect on him, Marinette peered up at him to see if he was alright, having just witnessed him lose all color then suddenly gain it all back and then some.

She was getting closer. Oh God, she was getting closer! Adrien shivered slightly and his blush spread down his neck.

“Are. You. Okay?”

He could see her lips moving, _Oh God her lips_! He could tell she was talking to him, yet his mind seemed to block everything out. Focused only on the way her bangs spilled into her eyes. How her eyes were just so blue like the eggs of a bluebird. And the glossy pink color of her lips that were moving again. _Oh God_! They looked so soft! How would it feel to have them pressed against his own? _Oh Fuck_! Adrien turned his head slightly, then with a quick burst of energy he brought his lips down to meet hers.

Only to bang his forehead against her nose so hard, a crack echoed through the room.

“Holy Shit!”

“Oh God! I’m so sor-”

“ _HOLY SHIT_!”

Blood dripped down between Marinette’s clasped hands and her eyes shone with tears. Adrien stared in utter horror, as the girl stumbled away from him with rushed steps, hurrying to the sink in the back of the room for paper towels. After a moment of hesitation Adrien tripped after Marinette and attempted to help with the bleeding.

“You have to hold your head back and squeeze your nose!”

“Pretty sure that could kill me! Just stop touching me for a second!”

“I’m so sorry! Like you have no idea how sorry I a-”

“That’s great! And I’m in so much pain right now like, _oh my God_! So it would be great if, _Jesus!_ You got ice or something, there should be a ice pack in the first aid kit. _Holy Fuck_!” Adrien was a wobbling mess, legs shaking in response to the recent events. He had headbudded Marinette. He may have broken Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s nose!

Adrien Agreste had died once again.

Just this time, not in a good way.

 

~

 

The remaining time in the art room was spent with awkward silence and the occasional crinkle of paper towels pressed to Marinette’s nose. The girl had moved to the other side of the room, and was doing her best to avoid meeting Adrien’s gaze. The blonde was sitting at the edge of his seat hunched over, hands clasped together, drilling a hole into the other teen’s head.

She hated him. There was no other explanation for why she was avoiding him now. He _did_ smash her nose with his head. Subconsciously Adrien rubbed at the goose egg growing on forehead, letting out a hiss of pain afterwards. Who _wouldn't_ hate him after that catastrophe? And all for a kiss that would have ended way before it even started. Adrien was a real idiot.

The jiggling of the door handle grabbed both of their attention and the duo stood. Chloe’s head popped into the room, the sly smirk on her face fell when she saw their appearance.

“The hell happened to you two?”

Adrien gave her a tight lipped smile that screamed ‘ _shut the hell up before you make it worst!_ ’ as he walked to the door Marinette was a few strides behind him. Chloe stepped back letting Adrien grab the door. The boy turned slightly and caught Marinette’s eyes. “Marinette I’m actually so sorry and I know that I don't deserve it, but please forgive me,” a small smile formed on Marinette’s face, her eyebrows knit together in a look that resembled pity, “ But look at the bright side, now you're a real Picasso!”

Marinette’s jaw, open to form a response, hung in shock at the awkwardly chuckling boy. Her face flushed a bright red and she stormed past the two blondes.

Chloe looked at the retreating form of the bleeding girl.

“If you weren't already sporting that nasty bruise I would hit you. Your such an idiot!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this fandom, as well as on this site. I hope you enjoyed it! I should warn you that there will be no proper update scheduled. I'm always happy to recive some construtive criticism, as well any comments in genral. 
> 
> Check out my tumblr 》》》http://miraculously-still-breathing.tumblr.com
> 
> Bye~


End file.
